Enigmatic Encounters
by Pink Sprite
Summary: Upon picking up an odd signal from the original Egg Carrier, Tails goes to investigate, only to find a mysterious underwater facility, a black bat, and an restrained enigmatic white hedgehog whose origins are connected to the Chaos Emeralds.


**Enigmatic Encounters**

**By**: Pink Sprite

**Disclaimers**: I do not and will never own the Sonic Characters. They are to ©Sega. I do, however, own two characters in this story. That's that.

**Author's Note**: I've been a Sonic fan for as long as I can remember, so naturally I though my first story should be a sonic story. Please, and I do beg you, tell me if Tails or any other character that I decide to use are out of character. I seriously have a hard time trying to capture a character's personality, especially someone like my favorite cute orange kitsune.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"Aw, man," an eight-year-old orange two-tailed fox sighed in disappointment as he sat down on the emerald green floor of the Mystic Ruins, cerulean eyes staring at the pile of metal, bolts, nuts, and screws that laid scattered across the clearing. Two days ago, that pile of junk was a renewed version of the Tornado 2 that he'd just happened to fix up and wanted to test out, since it now had the power of two Chaos Emeralds. But alas, the testing wouldn't come till that very fateful day, since Sonic had been in town the very day that he'd completed it. Refusing to see the blue blur would seem crazy to the fox boy. The hedgehog was like his big brother, after all.

"At this rate, I'll have to pull out the initial blueprints and start from scratch…_again_," Tails sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone or something doesn't want me to build this plane anymore. But I can't give up. Not yet!"

Standing up, he dusted himself off and frowned. Well, what to do now? What to start picking up and what to discard? He sighed. It was going to be a _looong_ day. As the orange kitsune began to pick up the small silvery bolts, a static-like sound flooding in his large ears. The fox stopped, a questioning look on his face.

"What was that?" the sound echoed once, twice, and then again. "A radio…Oh, the radio! It must've survived the crash! That's a relief…"

Tails beamed, raising a hand to his ear, and leaning forward, as to pick up where it was coming from. A strange hum came, followed by the same static sound, ever flowing from near the waterfall. The kitsune quickly ran up the hill-like area and smirked at seeing the small gray-shaped box. Going over to it, he picked it up and examined it.

"Seems to be in working order," he smiled sheepishly to himself. "I'm amazed it didn't smash into pieces like the T2 did."

Buzz. Buzz. BZZZ!!

The radio began the sound once more, but then stopped and became suddenly clear. Tails gasped as a strange voice came from it, a soft feminine voice with a slight French accent.

"_Is there anyone out there? Please?"_

"_Someone must be listening to moi. Answer…come on!"_

The eight-year-old began to speak but frowned. How could he? The microphone was practically torn off. So much for it being in one piece…

"_Oh, now come on…I know that there's got to be someone who'd like to save a lady as such as myself. It's dark in here. I need to see the light."_

"I wonder who this is?" Tails lifted the radio up toward the sun. "She does sound like she needs help."

"_Chaos Emerald."_

Tails yelped slightly, dropping the radio to the ground. The voice that had just spoken was no longer the sweet lady-like voice that he'd been hearing at first. It was low yet suave and its manner reminded him of someone.

"Chaos Emerald?" Tails repeated, blinking.

"_You can hear me, can't you?"_

"What?" the fox perplexedly responded. "H-how'd he hear me?"

"Bring the Chaos Emeralds. And the Master Emerald. Bring me more power…" 

"S-Shadow?"

"_Emeralds. Darkness. Project. Power. Mural. Palace. Master Emerald."_

The orange fox continued to stare till the radio gave once final buzz and broke down, dark smoke rising from its insides. Picking it up, he frowned.

"What was that all about?"

«

Hours passed afterwards. Tails stayed locked up in his workshop, at his desk, with the radio sitting on one side and a computer on the other. Curiosity was pouring in his mind over what the voices were saying. Attaching a red wire from the radio to the computer, the fox smiled as the computer began processing.

"Success," the fox boy nodded. "Now, let's see where that signal was coming from. It couldn't have been far away. I just hope this doesn't fry my brand-new computer."

Hitting the enter button, the orange fox jumped as the location suddenly popped up on the screen. His jaw dropped. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't.

"The Egg Carrier!" he blinked at the screen, picturing Eggman's creation. "I-I thought it was destroyed."

He shook his head, trying to remember, black nose sniffling and eyes closing. The color of the sky, the sky deck, everything associated with that machine, clogged his mind and his eyes snapped open at remembering it fall.

"The original one," he muttered. "It must still be out at sea but who on Earth would go there after all this time?"

Tails stood. What would Sonic do at a time like this? Someone was obviously in trouble. But was it wise to go there? The kitsune shook his head. He had to go. The interest was just too much for him to bear and it would be wrong to leave someone out there, right?

Stepping out of the workshop, he stared at the nightly sky. Stars dusted it, sparkling brightly. _This seems crazy_, he thought, walking underneath the wooden support of the train to Station Square, and onto the raft the explorers' had left since they last were there. A determined look brushed across the young kitsune's face.

"Okay, let's go."

«

_This brings back memories_, Tails thought as he arrived on the ruined carrier, staring at the rustiness of the metals and inhaling the smell of sweet ocean air. Rotating his tails, he flew upward, towards the top, where he could easily remember the fight that occurred between Sonic and a red robot Amy had called her friend. He landed on the wooden floor and sighed.

"Oh, how cute! A baby fox. I never expected this…"

Tails frowned and jumped as something landed in front of him. A soft giggle erupted, causing the orange fox to look towards his confronter and his eyes widened. A black fruit bat stood before him, smiling sweetly to him. Her skin was tanned, the same color as Shadow's. But her hair and fur was black as ebony, her eyes a dark brown. She was clothed in a white and black racer outfit and black gloves. She stared at Tails with a mischievous grin, one that immediately reminded Tails' of a certain female thief of the same species.

"Who are you?"

"I'd ask you the same question, cutie," the bat retorted. "Giving out names isn't my style."

"You're the voice I heard on my radio," Tails confirmed, "You're the one that was asking for help."

The bat looked surprised but grinned. "Oh, so you came to my rescue? How sweet!"

Tails rolled his eyes.

"How quaint that a baby fox would come to save me. In that case, I'll give you my name. You may call me Nyx."

"Nyx?"

"Yep, and you are…?"

_Irritated_, Tails thought but replied, "Tails."

"Oh, I've heard of you. Oh, well…it was nice chatting with you."

"H-hey, where are you going?" Tails cried out as the black bat began to walk off.

"I'm going on with a mission I had."

"And the SOS?"

"Oh, it was just a test."

Tails scowled. He'd come out there for no reason or…did he?

"Hey, wait!" he flew over Nyx and landed in front of her, blocking her path.

"What is it now?" Nyx frowned, arms crossed, her face equally annoyed.

"If this was a taste, then where's the other guy?"

"What other guy?"

A headache began to build up inside the poor kitsune's head, "You know whom I'm talking about. Don't play dumb."

"I'm not," the bat said, frowning, "who are you talking about? Oh, wait…could you be referring to _Him_?"

"Who?"

Nyx hesitated. "Well, I wasn't going to say but I came here because of a radio calling myself. I only called out from here to test and see if I was able to get a signal from out here as well. But anyway, someone called out to me about-"

"-The Chaos Emeralds?" Tails nodded, seeing Nyx's shocked face.

"How'd-?"

"I got the same call, but it was after yours," the eight-year-old sighed. "And since it wasn't you who called me out, then I wonder who it was."

Reaching from his tails, the fox boy pulled out a red emerald. Nyx stared in amazement, swiping it from his hands and gazing at it in awe.

"So this is a chaos emerald?"

"Hey, give that back!" Tails grabbed it and glared at the black bat. She simply smirked. "You've never seen a Chaos Emerald before?"

"No," the bat shrugged. "I'd only heard about it. Never seen them in person, although I'm beginning to get a sick feeling about this whole situation. A strange voice lures a beautiful voluptuous bat and a pipsqueak fox onto an old ship built by a crazy scientist, in hopes of getting the legendary Chaos Emeralds. But why? For what? It sounds like silly cliché story. But I'm curious to find out why."

"So am I," Tails nodded in determination. "I think this may show us something no other has ever seen before."

"So we team up?"

The fox looked to the black bat in hesitation. "O-kay, but I keep the emerald."

"Whatever," Nyx waved her hand. "So what now?"

"Well, the Egg Carrier had been deactivated for some time now, but it looks like someone else has been here other than you."

"I've been here since noon. Someone was definitely here but not on the bridge."

"So let's go check out the inside," tails pointed down. "I got a feeling that that's where the main action has been happening all along."

* * *

Author's Notes: And that's chapter 1. I hope I didn't have a lot of spelling errors. Is it good? Did Tails go out of character? Shall I continue it? 


End file.
